


Prompt 26- Flash

by WolfQueen91



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lambert Being Lambert (The Witcher), Lambert Being an Asshole (The Witcher), M/M, Soft Aiden (The Witcher), Soft Lambert (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueen91/pseuds/WolfQueen91
Summary: Aiden's been stuck with Lambert for a bit to heal. He's finding the wolf to be interesting.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three





	Prompt 26- Flash

Aiden gaped as his new ally let out a whoop and chucked a fucking bomb into the lake, a feral grin lighting up the wolf Witcher's face as it exploded in a flash of brief flames and vaporized water.

"Fuck yes! Come on, I'm sure there's plenty of fish to collect now." Lambert shucked off his gambeson and trousers and barrelled into the lake, swimming out to where he'd thrown the bomb.

Bewildered, Aiden stripped and followed him out, "What the fuck-?"

"Fishing, of course!" Lambert called, his hands full of multiple fish that had been killed by the force of the explosion.

"what the fuck kind of fishing using a bomb?" Aiden asked, collecting even more fish.

"My kind of fishing!" Lambert grinned, "Faster and easier than using a fucking pole, and less chance for the fish to get away."

Aiden eyed the wolf that had saved his life and shook his head, "If you say so… come on, it's fucking cold in here and I'm starving."

Lambert laughed and swam back to shore, stepping out and shaking himself like a dog to dry off, "Good thing we set up a fire pit! We can roast these fuckers now and have food for a few days."

Aiden snorted, "Sure, we should salt some of them. Make them last much longer… especially since we can't go into any town right now because you scared half the fucking county by blowing up a fucking fiend."

"Listen, it was that or the asshole was gonna use it's third eye on us. Your flashbangs are absolutely fucking useless and I will teach you how to make better ones!" Lambert speared the fish onto sticks, settling them by the flames to allow them to roast, "and, thank you very fucking much, my bomb saved your sorry ass!"

Aiden rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, but at what cost Lambert? At what cost? We're lucky that we're both Witchers and that we're intimidating enough alone that the villagers didn't try to kill us when we came back. We were too close to the fucking village."

"If we hadn't have killed it then, it would have destroyed the fucking village." Lambert growled, "I dunno about you, but I sure as fuck didn't want that on my conscience." 

Aiden grimaced, poking at the fish, "Fuck you, Lambert."

The duo had been travelling together for quite some time, since Lambert had rescued Aiden from an angry mob that had attempted to kill him for wanting payment. They had formed a strange camaraderie and shared stories of their Schools, how different the two were, and how similar.

Lambert's Vesemir reminded Aiden of Guxart, the Leader of the Cat Caravan, and Eskel and Geralt, Lambert's brothers, made Aiden miss his own brothers.

Though they had many similarities...they also had some interesting differences. Apparently the Wolf School had not taken girl-children, while the Cat School had.

"Wait, you have lady Witchers? What the fuck?" Lambert stared at him, "Bullshit!"

"Not bullshit!" Aiden pointed his fish at him, "We've got three! Vesper, Dragonfly, and Rach! And they're all just as vicious and lethal as any male witcher."

Lambert squinted at him, "Prove it."

"Come with me to the Cat Caravan then." Aiden replied, "You'll see."

"....you sure they won't gut me on sight?"

"Pfft please." Aiden waved a hand, "Guxart might interrogate you a bit, but no one would actively hurt you. The girls might if you offend them, but you know… any witcher would do that."

Lambert hummed thoughtfully, eyeing the other Witcher, "....Alright. we'll go. Together."

The smile that flicked over Aiden's face rivalled the flash of one of Lambert's samum bombs and the Wolf found himself wanting to see it over and over again.


End file.
